Research is more likely to produce favorable outcomes in a community when that community is involved throughout the research process (Plumb et al., 2008). The Community Engagement and Outreach Core (CEOC) provides novel infrastructure that will allow the University of Maryland Center of Excellence on Race, Ethnicity and Health Disparities Research (COE) and others at local, state and national levels to deploy an effective action plan to achieve health equity. The CEOC will address structural determinants of health and build public trust by engaging urban and rural African Americans and Latinos in research and by partnering with resource-rich organizations that share our genuine desire to be more inclusive in human subjects. The CEOC will also draw upon complimentary resources obtained through collaborative arrangements with a number of partners, including: 1) the University of Maryland Extension; 2) the Health Department of Prince George's County; 3) the Maryland Rural Health Association; 4) The Seat Pleasant University of Maryland Health Partnership; 5) Identity, Inc.; 6) Community First; and, 7) the Baltimore Healthy Start Program. Collectively these organizations are committed to understanding the impact of racial and ethnic discrimination on health, hearing the voice of minorities, engaging them in research, and taking action to eliminate health disparities to achieve health equity. Further evidence of the partners' commitment can be found in the Community Letters of Support.